User talk:Balthus Dire
Creation of New Categories since people aren't listening to rules (what a surprise) I'm writing to admins to say this, any user who makes a new category is to be blocked for a week - they can complain all they want but the rules are right there in community corner, they refuse to read then it is their own fault.. this will now be a wiki-wide rule that admins should enforce. Queen Misery (talk) 14:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE HELP! Can't Edit with the iPad I feel like I need to talk to an admin about this. I had no problems editing with the iPad before. Now when I try to edit, it just has the "Loading Editor..." with no attempt of loading. All I can do is add categories with the iPad. Is there something wrong with this wiki? DragonDude83 (talk) 17:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Question I'm new here, and new at using information boxes. How do you add pictures to them?Darktriggerhappy (talk) 20:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Darktriggerhappy Re: Re: Question I already did that, and even put in the size, yet no picture. It only appears as the "page does not exsist" text.Darktriggerhappy (talk) 21:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Darktriggerhappy Madara Uchiha I'll leave that category in there for the sake of peace and because so many want it, but it still doesn't change my personal belief that he is not. What you said can be looked at no only as him being a god wannebe, but also a disillusioned old man whose past life and the times he lived in made him so warped that he believed that he was not capable of helping humanity in any other way, but than to put them into genjutsu and make them live in peace in an illusion. This is backed by his belief that the world can't change from the way it was in the past. The Fox King(tylerbryant547@gmail.com (talk) 16:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah well i added that photo cause it was empty and so far no one has put it there so i just decided to.let me know if there are any other villains here without photos...DeviantBlastDeviantBlast (talk) 14:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Hello, the articles Dr. Nefarious, Maximillian (Ratchet & Clank) and Captain Angstrom Darkwater use a large amount of content copied from the ''Ratchet & Clank'' wiki. This isn't an issue but unfortunately the way the content is currently displayed is in violation of the copyright license the content is under. According to the CC-BY-SA license the content is under, attribution to the original authors must be given. In order to follow the license please add a notice to both articles with a link back to the Ratchet & Clank wiki's original articles and a link to our history page for each article to ensure full attribution for all original contributors. Let me know if you need any help or would like to discuss this further. Thanks. --Hunterj|My talk 18:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Copycat (& Fake) Categories Hi Balthus Dire. Today, I've just found a "Friends of the Hero" (ripoff of the real "Friend of the Hero"), another unwanted copycat category on one of the locked pages, Tobi. & I can't get it out of there. So I figured you or one of the admins can do that. I'm just lettin' you know that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 09:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. & don't you worry pal, I'm gonna keep my eyes out for anything. Anything comes up, I'll let ya know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Truth to be told... I'm so sorry, I didn't know that ripoff category was created by you. I had no idea. Yeah sure thing, I'll check the page's history right away. & yeah, I totally understand where you're comin' at. Nobody in their right mind would want no trolling & no problem users screwin' with the pages. I can believe that. Well anyway, you're very much welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello could you please add Lord Voldemort to the liches catagory,He fits the description and qualifys to many as he used objects to become immortal by using them to house his soul.Please do respond sincerlyJester of chaos 00:27, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you a mod, sir? Take a look at the Babs Seed page please Frostare (talk) 22:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) How do i add categories to my contribution? I mean i want to add Personality and Story, but i cannot find the concerning button. When i want to create a page i can only create it without the use of categories, which makes my contribution somewhat cluttered. You can consider this as a very inexperienced question, but i just registered recently. Bob Goodall (talk) 09:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Bob Goodall How do I post videos and more than one image?Macaulyn (talk) 23:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Villains I keep putting up a deletion candidate to have this category removed seeing it as mostly a charismatic villain, but Garfield1601 keeps removing it. Could you please tell him that that is not acceptable. DisneyVillain (talk) 01:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Disney Villain is wrong. Wanted Villains are not the "same" as Charismatic villain. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay I can see the problem. True, "Wanted Villains" is not exactly the same as "Charismatic Villains", but there is no denying that the two are very close. But the root of the problem is elsewhere, as this category was created this month, long after the rule that forbids new categories from being created. Granted we have lots of problem to enforce this rule since users, usually well-intentioned, keep creating new ones. Still, we have far too many categories and I am very afraid that "Wanted Villains" is too close to "Charismatic" to make an exception. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Different Penguin articles Do you think the time has come to create new Penguin articles based on how he was depicted in the media? I think this page has way too many categories. For example, Penguin (Batman Returns) is the only one who's known to be a mutant and child murderer. Penguin (Arkhamverse) is more of a Trophy Keeper. We all know Penguin (Adam West Batman) is campy. I just think we need new Penguin articles. --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC)